


Tricks for Treats

by BlackAce70



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Age Difference, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Creampie, Doggy Style, Double Blowjobs, Dubious Consent, F/M, Facials, First Time Blow Jobs, Halloween Costumes, Incest, Mindbreak, Missionary Position, Old Man, Older Man/Younger Woman, Paizuri, Size Difference, Stomach Bulge, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:27:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27310429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackAce70/pseuds/BlackAce70
Summary: It's Halloween night and Mirajane and Lisanna are looking to have their first wonderful experience with this spooky special night. But aren't familiar with the 'Rules' on how to trick or treat. When they arrive at their first house, they meet an old man who has no problem 'teaching' them everything they need to know how to earn some candy. Anonymous Commission.
Kudos: 8





	Tricks for Treats

“Come on sis, we’re gonna miss out on the candy! What’s taking so long?!” 

Mirajane giggled cutely as she gave one last look over her appearance in the full body mirror, “Alright, hold on, I’m coming!” She called out; with one last twirl, causing her black dress to flare open slightly. She uttered a soft ‘Yosh’ before walking into the living room, where Lisanna was awaiting her with an impatient yet eager expression on her face. 

“Finally,” Lisanna huffed, a cute pout adorning her face. “I thought you would never leave that room.” 

“My bad, I just wanted to make sure that everything looked okay. It’s our first Halloween after all, and I wanted to look perfect.” 

Lisanna couldn’t help but smiled widely, nodding in agreement at her sister’s words. Seeing as for the first time in their lives; they would be partaking in their first-ever trick or treating. 

It was something that they had first discovered and learned about from the locals when the Strauss siblings first moved into town. During one of their errands, they had noticed a bunch of citizens setting up decorations all around town, from stores to houses, to even the streets of Magnolia. When they asked what exactly was going on. The two sisters had learned that the local people were preparing to celebrate Halloween. A time where people and children would dress up in many different costumes, ranging from cute to scary, and would get a chance to get free candy from many different homes. 

No sooner had the girls had learned about it, they knew right then and there that they wanted to try Trick or Treating for themselves. Eager at the opportunity to participate in their very first holiday. 

“It’s a shame that Elfman couldn’t join us tonight,” Lamented Mirajane as she grabbed her witch hat, “I’m sure he would’ve enjoyed trick or treating with us if he gave it a shot.” 

Lisanna simply snorted with a roll of her eyes, “You know him sis, whenever he refuses something, he can get real stubborn about it.” 

A few days earlier prior to Halloween, the Strauss sisters had asked their dear brother if he would have been willing to join them on their little nightly festivities. However, they were disappointed when Elfman had outright refused, claiming that trick or treating was for little kids and it wouldn’t be considered ‘Manly’ doing something as childish as that. Instead, he opted to go hang out with some of his friends for the evening, leaving the girls to their own devices for the night. 

“Childish?! Hmph, well, we’ll show him when we come back to the house with a huge fat load of candy by the end of the night.” Lisanna declared, puffing her cheeks as she blew a loud raspberry as if Elfman was standing in front of the younger Strauss sister. 

Mirajane laughed, “Right.” Placing on her witch hat, the elder Strauss beamed at her baby sister, “By the way, I see you’ve been mastering your Animal Soul Magic. I take it that’s what you’re gonna be going as tonight?” 

The animal magic-user grinned, “You bet!” When Lisanna had learned about the various costumes people often wore for Halloween. The youngest Strauss saw this as an opportunity to practice more of her Take over magic; using her Animal Soul to dress up as a Were Catgirl. Complete with a pair of white feline ears, nose, and a long striped light blue tail. The same color and pattern as the two-piece halter bikini top and bottom. Her arms and legs replacing themselves with her Cat Souls’ paws, that traveled all the way up to her forearms and had retracted the claws. 

“I figured since my Cat Soul is the most human out of all of them. No one would bat an eyelash or notice that I’m using magic to change my appearance.” She said, twirling around and showing her body. Her ears twitching happily in the process. 

Mirajane had to resist the urge to squeal at her little sister’s appearance. It was something she couldn’t help as she always did have a bit of fondness towards Lisanna’s Animal Soul’s Magic. Finding it to be more beautiful of the three, admittedly, “I think that’s the perfect choice for you.” 

Lisanna beamed and nodded happily before blinking, taking note of the supposed ‘Costume’ that her sister had decided to wear for the night, “You’re… wearing one of your dresses?” 

Mira smiled with a nod, glancing down at herself. As opposed to her younger sister, Mirajane’s outfit was far simpler. Wearing her black, off the shoulders, ankle-length dress, that had white frills trimming around the bust and the top layer around her waist. A small black neck scarf, and a pair of red pumps to complete the look overall. 

“Even though I couldn’t really use my take over magic for… reasons, as you know.” She started, bringing a small frown to Lisanna’s face, “I noticed that one of my dress was very similar to those witch costumes that I saw at the front of those stores we passed. Sooo, I take this cute little witch hat and boom,” She tilted her accessory with a wink, “Instant Witch. Easy AND creative.” 

Lisanna was actually a bit stunned but soon smile with a little laugh. Realizing that her sister had a point and it was an innovative idea for a costume. 

“Now then,” Mira grabbed one of the pail buckets, tossing the other to her sister. “What do you say we get going?” 

Lisanna’s tail started swishing excitedly, “Right!” 

-X- 

Venturing out into the streets of Magnolia, the two sisters were amazed as they were greeted to the astonishing sight of the late-night Halloween life occurring on the streets. Unlike before, where the town had merely been preparing for the holiday. Seeing them embrace it was an entirely different experience. Everywhere they looked, there were numerous adults and children walking about, dressed up in vibrant, colorful costumes. Talking and laughing amiably with one another as they went door to door with the intent of getting delicious tooth-decaying sweets to snack on later at the end of the night. 

Needless to say, Mirajane and Lisanna were given quite the first impression. 

“Th-This… Wow…” Uttered Mira, completely breathless at the sight as she walked down the pavement. 

“I know this is amazing!” Lisanna finished for her sister, her cat ears twitched excitedly as she looked at the many Halloween goers around them. “A lot better than I expected.” 

And, though neither girl would say it out loud, what made this evening even better in their opinion was the fact of neither Strauss were subjected to any scrutinizing gaze or looks as they made their way down the streets. Having dealt with nothing but piercing and ostracizing gazes because of their magic, more so on Mira’s case during an earlier point in their young lives. It was a refreshing change of pace being able to walk and be themselves without having to worry about someone glaring at them with hate or fear. Some passersby ever complimented their costumes, which definitely put a smile on Lisanna’s face. 

“Looks like your little idea worked,” Grinned Mira as she playfully nudged her giggling sister, “Now then, where do you think we should start with 

Lisanna pursed her lips before glancing over to a bunch of kids on the other side of the street. Watching as they approached a random house with one of them eagerly knocking on the front door. Her sensitive hearing managing to catch the trio of children saying ‘Trick or Treat’ in unison to the owner of the home, which happened to be a mature older lady. After cooing at the outfit, she noticed her give them candy to the group before waving by to the retreating children. A simple, straightforward process. 

“Well, from what I heard and saw those kids do, it seems surprisingly easy actually,” Lisanna commented as she looked at her sister, “We just go up to a house, knock on a door, and say trick or treat. And the rest should come naturally for us. At least, I think that’s how it should go.” 

Mira nodded, slowly digesting what her sister told her, “Alright…” Looking around, she smiled and pointed to a house in their general direction, “There, how about we try our luck with that being our first house.” 

Lisanna beamed and nodded, following her sister as they approached the house. Feeling the hearts in their pounding with nervousness, they gently slapped their cheeks to calm themselves down. With Mira knocking on the door and waiting for the person to arrive. Once they heard the door open, revealing the person on the other end, they gave their and heartwarming expression as they let out a happy. 

“Trick or treat!” 

As the door to the house opened, both Mirajane and Lisanna were surprised by the owner that greeted them. It was an extremely tall old man, dwarfing them in size, and standing at about at least 7+ feet high with some notable prominent muscles on his body. Which seemed to work well with the costume he had on at the moment. The body paint and costume design giving the house owner the uncanny resemblance of a giant ogre. Leaving both Strauss sisters in a state of shock at the unbelieving sight. 

“H-He might be just as tall as Elfman, maybe even more,” Lisanna exclaimed, owlishly staring up towards the mountainous male. Mirajane couldn’t find it in her to form a coherent reply to her sister’s reaction. As she was just as shocked at the tall adult as Lisanna was. 

The man smirked in amusement before letting out a chuckle, the tone in his voice suggesting he was far older than he appeared to be. 

“Well now, what do we have here?” The man started stroking his beard with one hand as he glanced down at them, “A couple of precious girls dressed up in cute costumes for the evening, I see?” 

Registering that the man must’ve been talking to them, did the sister stammering a reply to him, letting out a cute “Yes.” in the process. Making the amused man raise his brow at the cute reactions of the two girls before him before speaking up. 

“Nervous, I take it?” 

“Y-Yes,” Mira blushed, inwardly chastising herself for the stammering “Th-This is our first Halloween night, so we’re still getting used to everything.” 

For the briefest of moments, the elder adult’s eyes lit up as he grew a small smirk at the response, “I see,” Was all he had said before moving to the side, “Well if that’s the case, you two definitely must come inside, I have something that’ll make your first Halloween that much more memorable.” 

Mirajane and Lisanna beamed at one another, unable to believe their stroke of luck. Their first house of the night and already a kind old man was willing to help them learn more about Halloween, and even give them something. As they entered the abode, they failed to notice the man’s eyes leering lustfully down at their unsuspecting bodies. 

-x- 

He had to admit; when the elderly man had prepared for this year’s Halloween festivities. He hadn’t really been expecting much to happen. He was pleased and content with all of the many wonderful children that came to his doorstep, asking for candy alongside their parents or in a small group with a chaperone overseeing them. And the look of shock and awe whenever they saw his costume was always a welcoming sight to behold as well. But even then, a part of him couldn’t help but wish that something more and entertaining would happen to him this evening. 

And then, as if Lady Luck had decided to shine down on him; who would appear before him, then a pair of two lovely looking young ladies. Both of them dressed up in some very enticing looking costumes, more so in the case of the girl with the short hair. Her tiger patterned outfit leaving NOTHING to the imagination as her large chest bounced which each and every vibrant step that she took. Just her standing alone was enough to make them have a slight bob up and down. Not to mention, her bikini bottom giving a delightful view of her bubby ass as she sauntered past him. And then there was her sister; while her outfit was not as revealing, it did provide him with a wonderful sight of her cleavage. Which he was convinced was probably even bigger than the girl with her. He could only imagine what the rest of her body must’ve looked like underneath that criminally modest outfit. 

Quickly moving his gaze away from the girl’s bodies, he shut the door behind them and followed the two inside. His house; being a rather comfortable little resident in the long run. As the girls looked about, he spoke up, grabbing their attention. 

“So you say that this is your first-time trick or treating in Magnolia, eh?” 

Once again, the two sisters nodded, “Yeah, we’ve… never really experienced something like this before, so we thought we’d give it a shot.”

_ ‘Just as I suspected,’  _ The senior mentally chuckled, he could use this to his advantage, “So that means you two are unaware of the little ‘tradition’ that we have here on Halloween.” 

“Tradition?” The clear surprise and confusion was evident within the Strauss Sisters voices as they tilted their head, “There’s a tradition to trick or treating?” 

“Aside from the normal rules that every young one follows whenever they go out with their parents. In your case, since you two are a lot older than the normal children. Your situation is a little more… different, on the matter. Whereas little kids are given trIn your case, you have to do a little more if you want to earn candy.” 

“I… didn’t know that,” Mirajane uttered quietly, stunned at the fact there was more to this than she initially realized. 

“Guess, it wasn’t as simple as I thought it was,” Lisanna added just as softly as well. 

The man had to hold himself back from snickering at the two naive girls. Clearly, the perverted man was talking out of his ass, as he knew full well that such a tradition did not exist within Magnolia in the long time he has been around. But in the case of these girls, who seemed to have hanged onto every word he has been telling them so far. What these blissfully ignorant souls didn’t know, wouldn’t hurt them, but would benefit him. 

“Well then… how do we earn our candies then?” Lisanna piped up with a cute smile, eager to learn more about this supposed tradition. Mira looked at the man as well, wanting to know as well.” 

The old man grinned, “I can show you actually,” He said, “I’ve been through this more and than a few times in my life with coming of age girls like you. And I’ll be more than happy to help both of you through it for you wish to learn more about these ‘Rules’.” 

Seeing their faces light up with excitement told him right then and there that he had them, “Lovely, oh, by the way; what are your names?” 

“Oh right, so sorry about that,” Mira placed a hand to her chest, “I’m Mirajane Strauss, but you can just call me Mira for short. And this here is my little sister, Lisanna.” She introduced, gesturing to her younger grinning sister. 

The man nodded, “Mira and Lisanna, very well then, follow me,” Guiding the two girls further back, he led to two to his room, where he sat down on his bed and regarded the two sisters. “Now then, this might seem a bit unorthodox. But Mira, I would like for you to strip out of your dress.” 

Instantly, Mira’s cheeks turned a very nice deep shade of red at the request, “Eh?! W-Why?!” 

“Well, if you wish to earn your candy and follow our rules, this is what you need to do,” The man insisted, “Think of this as a little Coming of Age ceremony, becoming adult trick or treaters.” 

Mira still harbored a bit of a hesitant expression, but ultimately relented on the matter. Lisanna, noticing her sister’s plight, didn’t to pitch in, “Here Sis, why don’t I help you out?” 

Before any protest could be made, the younger Strauss pounced on the cosplaying witch. Giggling as she worked hard to get her sister’s dress off of her. Resulting in the older sibling letting out a cute yelp and other various noises as her dress was yanked off from her body. Leaving the older man to get a good look at her body. Standing about, wearing a pair of black lacy bra & panties, with some dark maroon stockings that complimented her heels. But the real eye candy to the old senior was the voluptuous body that Mira sported. Massively perky breasts housed in that tight-fitting bra, sensual curves, wide hip, plump thighs, and a beautiful round set of buttocks that he just wanted to hold on to. Truly an amazing sight to behold. 

“My, your witch costume certainly didn’t do your appearance justice, it’s a shame that you decided to hide it behind something so modest,” He praised, which was ironically the only truthful thing he said the entire time he had been in these two’s presence. 

“Th-Thanks,” Mira stammered, covering her chest a little while her face was still a little red. From both the compliment and her current state. 

Hugging her sister, Lisanna looked over to the man in question, “So how do you want us to earn out candy, Oji-san?” 

The two girls had a deep blush form on their faces when they saw the man start to fumble around with his costume pants. Causing his cock to spring out from its confines and before their presence; shocking the two of the size and girth of the monstrous fuck stick. They had no idea that a man’s penis could even get that big in length. 

“For your first takes, both of you gonna give this old man a nice little blowjob and titjob together,” He told them, “I wanna see how well you two work together.” 

Complying to his request, the two girls got in position and kneeled themselves right in front of the seated elder. While the two were knowledgeable when it came to learning about sexual relations and intimacy. This was the first time that either Strauss was finding themselves actually practicing something like this on someone else. And neither one would’ve guessed that this kind, elderly man would be the first person to give their first time towards. 

Regardless, undoing their bra tops, Mira and Lisanna wrapped and smothered their breasts around the old man’s cock. The sudden hot sensation of the man’s shaft introducing itself to their chest while the man let out a soft hiss of pleasure. Dear Gods, those things felt a lot softer than they looked.

Steeling themselves, the sisters started their ministration on the senior. And immediately he could feel that there was a bit of sloppiness and hesitancy as the sisters began to rub and massage their tits up, down, and all around his cock. But the pleasure they were dredging up with the pillowy softness of their mounds, as well as the overall eagerness in wanting to satisfy him more than made up for that. 

“Not bad, you girls are doing pretty good,” He groaned, sighing in content, “Don’t forget to use your mouth now there, ladies.” 

The girls nodded and to Lisanna’s surprise, Mira struck first, wrapping her soft and tender lips around the thick, bulbous tip of the cock. Already, she could taste the saltiness invade her tongue, different, but not unpleasant as shocks coursed down her body. Moaning, she swirled her tongue around the tip a few times before bobbing her head up and down, taking in whatever inches she could take into her mouth that wasn’t occupied by her and Lisanna’s chest. 

Said girl in question had a pout on her lips, “Mou, Sis lemme get in a part of that.” The short-haired beauty pushed her way in, stunning her sister as she forced her older sister back and started kissing against the tip and gliding her tongue against the length. Only to let by equal resistance as Mirajane pushed back. 

“Hey now, let’s not fight you two,” The elder man let out a burst of hearty laughter from the two fighting over his dick, “There’s plenty of me to go around.”

His words seemed to have a profound effect on them as they glanced at him and nodded before working together and cooperating. Making the man nod in approval before letting out another grunt of pleasure. This time to them sharing his cock in an alternative manner. Each girl deepthroating his cock every few seconds before switching out and letting the other take over while they focused on using their chest for added pleasure. It didn’t take long for the girls to get their first taste of precum coating their tongue and chest as it spilled out from the tip of his member. Mirajane even taking it a step further by moving a hand down to the man’s balls and with one hand, cupped it and started fondling them. Aiding in helping the man let a huge load as he got closer to cumming. 

“N-Ngh, Cumming,” With a buck of his hips, the elder couldn’t hold back and came all over the Strauss sisters. Both girls startled as their face was covered in a deluge of hot creamy jizz. Some, even getting into their mouths, giving them their first taste of semen. Which tasted a lot better than they had been expecting from it. 

“Well done girls, you two did pretty well for your first time,” The man commended, watching as they slowly licked the cum off their lips. A perverted idea then popped into his head as he grinned, “Ne, Lisanna, how about you help clean your sister up with your tongue? Cats do have to keep family members clean after all.” 

Whether that was true or not, it did spark a sense of mischievousness within Lisanna. Smirking as she eyed her sister before pulling her close. Mira letting out a cute little yelp as their boobs squished together, trapped in her baby sister’s arms as Lisanna’s tongue started licking her face and chest. Lapping up the salty cum from her body earning sweet-sounding moans from the older Strauss that was music to the man’s ears. Lisanna’s actions didn’t stop there as she then pulled her sister in an impulsive abrupt kiss, making Mira’s eyes shoot up in shock before moaning as she locked lips with her baby sibling. Lust and arousal beginning to take over her. Her pussy, having become soaked since their little ‘Candy Earning’ had begun. And it was a sight that the large senior couldn’t get enough of. 

“Yes, just like that,” He got up from his seat, “Mira keep that up and make sure you give your sister lots of affection.” 

Mira was briefly confused as to what the man was doing, only to let out a surprised muffled sound as she found herself lifted up along with Lisanna and the two being plopped on down on the bed. Lisanna, flat on her back while her sister hovering right above her. Wriggling about a bit, she looked over her shoulder to see the house owner positioning himself right behind her, giving her plump ass gentle squeeze as he lined his cock with her entrance. Gripping her waist, he started pushing himself slowly into Mirajane, the young woman squirming from the intrusion, air rushing out of her lungs with a loud gasp as he filled her up, his massive cock piercing through her hymen and effortlessly reaching all the way to her cervix. 

“Best of you to breathe now child,” He instructed, remaining still so that she could adjust to his length, “It’ll help you take me in a lot easier.” 

Mirajane nodded and tried to breathe as best as she could. A task that proved to be a lot harder than she had expected when the man started moving. Thrusting nice and slowly, as if wanting to savor her formerly virgin insides before he started picking up speed. Lewd meaty slaps of the man’s powerful hips colliding with Mira’s ass echoed throughout the bedroom. Her massive tits bouncing back and forth from the aggressive motion. The sight wasn’t lost on Lisanna, where the cat part of her soul urged her to play with them. Giving in, she pawed at Mira’s chest as she continued licking the cum off her body. The overall pleasure too much for Mira to handle as she was assaulted from both ends. 

“S’been a while since I’ve had a ripe virgin quite like yourself,” He grunted, whether to himself or to Mira, even he wasn’t sure as he lost himself to the younger girl’s body. “You young’uns really know how to take care of your body.” 

Mira couldn’t really bring herself to respond, only letting out a deep moan of pleasure as her pussy started to convulse. Quivering around the man’s length as she came shamelessly around him. Letting out a visible shudder of bliss, that didn’t slow or stop the seasoned lover in the least. Riding out the waves of pleasure as he pumped his hips, drilling his cock deeper into her young partner’s depths. Looking to drive Mira made as he stirred up her insides with pleasure. 

“Wow, it must be feeling really amazing,” Commented Lisanna, who could only watch as her sister’s face contorted into pure ecstasy. “I’ve never seen Mira like this before,” Having half-lidded eyes slowly rolling into the back of her head and her tongue lolling out as she drooled uncontrollably. Mirajane wore an expression Lisanna never thought she could ever see her sister have in her life. It made her wonder; was being fucked actually that good? 

The old man chuckled, “Don’t worry, you’ll be feeling the same way soon enough,” He said, unknowingly answering the younger Strauss’ question. “But for now…” 

The giant senior hunched forward, reaching to grab hold of one of Mira’s massive chest in each hand. His hands skillfully kneading them as he worked towards his climax. His cock twitching and throbbing inside of her, with a sharp tense grunt, he bucked his hips. Slapping his balls against Mira’s thighs as he buried his cock deep inside of her and came. Mira had a sharp intake of breath as she felt him erupt inside of her with his second climax of the evening. Her whole entire body quivering as she felt spurt after thick hot spurt of his molten hot cum spewing out and filling up her womb. Her pussy wringing out another climax it clamped down around his cock, unconsciously trying to milk it for everything he was giving to her. 

“Sis…” Uttered a breathless Lisanna. The girl’s blue eyes widening at the sight of her sister being filled up. Unaware of her rubbing her thighs tightly together, a notable damp spot having formed against her panties. Which was beginning to grow wetter by the second. 

“Heh, such a needy expression you have on your face child,” Lisanna blushed at that little comment, “Well don’t worry, you’re gonna be joining her in that blissful state soon enough.” 

Pulling out, Mira’s pussy started leaking out some of his jizz. Her arms losing all of its strength, nearly collapsing on top of her sister if it weren’t for the old man grabbing her and flipping her position. Leaving Mirajane on her back and propping Lisanna to be the one on top of her this time around. Positioned in a way where their breasts were smushed together once more. While their lower lips pressed tightly, leaving more of the man’s cum to spurt out a bit. The added bonus of seeing both sister’s perfectly round shaped peaches popping out just made the elderly man harder than he had ever been before. 

“Lovely,” He grinned before teasing Lisanna’s entrance, the transformed cat girl mewling out a cute and unknowing needy whine as she wriggled about. Smirking at the tone, he complied to her silent pleas and started pushing himself into her nice and slowly, the cum and juices from Mira providing wonderful lube to help him slide into the soon to be, former, virgin mage. 

As for Lisanna, the younger Strauss gripped on Mira’s shoulders as she felt the man enter her. The sheer size alone was enough to make her grit her teeth in both pleasure and pain as her walls were stretched beyond their limits. She cried out when she felt him pop her cherry, making her wall clench down around him. Unsure whether to force him out, or keep him lodged in, her haze mind wasn’t sure what she wanted anymore at this point. However, Mira, noticing the pained look on her sister’s face. Pulled her in for a kiss, looking to help block out the pain for her. An impulsive action that started turned Lisanna into a moaning mess as she slowly melted into the kiss. 

Unaware of what was really going on, the elder had started moving inside of Lisanna. Much like with Mira, his thrusts started out slow and deep. Easily reaching all the way to the entrance of her womb with the tip kissing the cervix a few times before he then started picking up speed once he felt her beginning relax and adjust to his length. Partially surprised when he noticed her throwing her hips back, trying to match his pace with his thrusts. 

_ ‘Heh, to think she would be getting into it more than her sister,’  _ Not wanting to lose against his younger partner, he upped his pace. Slamming harder into her core while giving her ass a nice prominent spank every few moments. Making Lisanna squeak and moan from the assault, her pale cheeks turning a bright rosy red with a visible handprint of the old man’s powerful palms coming down on her rear.

Mira, wanting to assist in pleasuring her sister, reached up and groped one of her breasts like how the man had done so for her. Taking one of her pink capped nipples between her fingers and teasing her in a playful manner, her other free hand squeezing her baby sis’ ass firmly. This, along with the intense make-out session, threw Lisanna’s poor overstimulated mind into a whirlwind of ecstasy. 

“Man, kids these days surely don’t have as much stamina anymore,” He grunted, hearing the symphony of moans coming from Lisanna and Mirajane, “One round is enough to have you both complete jelly at my hands and dick.” 

Feeling himself getting closer to cumming, he decided to give Lisanna a strong climax just like he had done with Mirajane. Thrusting harder, to where Lisanna could feel his cock bulging against her stomach, where Mira could feel it rubbing against her, even with an occasional twitch. A sudden stab at one of her sweet spots did for the ivory haired beauty as she came all over the elderly man’s cock. Her walls contracting and squeezing down hard to the point of contracting tightly. Something that the senior in question hadn’t been prepared for. Not even when he had fucked Mirajane first in the beginning. 

The force became too much in the end for the seasoned adult and soon found himself letting out a grunt of exertion as he drilled deep into Lisanna’s core and came directly into the cat girl’s womb. Her pupils shrinking and dilating, it took everything Lisanna had not to call out her claws and sink them into Mira’s shoulders out of the sheer pleasure of the intense orgasm she was currently riding out. Shivering visibly from the cock throbbing, pumping piping hot cum inside of her. 

The senior huffed out a sigh, “Will admit, you girls really know how to drain an old man dry.” He pulled out and felt his dick begin to soften a little, but by no means was he done with the girls yet. “...Hm?” 

He was a bit confused when he noticed that the girls had been a bit unresponsive. But upon looking at them, he realized why that was. During his time in fucking them, their little makeout session grew more and more passionate by the second. The two sisters losing themselves to their lust and the other’s bodies as they indulge in their sinful. The candy giver couldn’t help but find the sight arousing, it was almost a crime in of itself to want to interrupt them with how much they were going at it at the moment. 

“Still, would’ve liked one of them to get help an old man get hard again,” He muttered; that’s when the elder noticed Mira’s stocking-clad feet, and how the toes were curled up in blissful pleasure. That’s when he got an unorthodox idea run through his head.

“. . . Eh, not the weirdest thing I’ve done in my long life.” 

With an amused chuckle, he grabbed Mira’s ankles and brought her feet to wrap around his cock. Where he started stroking himself off with the mage’s amazingly soft feet. That, combined with the smooth silk of her stocking rubbing against his flesh, it didn’t take much to get the man going again. Even further as he started using the girl’s kissing and fondling and jerk off material. Mira felt something odd going on with her feet but the distraction of Lisanna groping her chest back rendered her unable to do or say anything about it. The sensation wouldn’t last long on both ends, with a groan, he came all over Mira’s feet and slender legs. Some of the still surprisingly viscous load even landing on Lisanna’s perfectly shaped ass. With a small content sigh, he wiped his brow. 

“Phew…” 

“Ne… Oji-san…?” 

The man looked up to Lisanna glancing back over her shoulder. Her eyes hazy as she had a breathless smile on her face, panting softly under her breath. Mirajane looking no different from her sister as her mind was all muddled from what had just transpired between her and her sister. 

Lisanna spoke up again, “Do you think we’ve earned our candy yet?” She asked weakly. 

The cute and sweet tone coming from Lisanna was precious and admittedly touched the old man’s heart. A part of him was considering actually caving in and giving them their hard-earned reward for all they had done for him. Say what one will, this was definitely a night that he would never forget for the remainder of his years to come. 

And yet… the greedy part of him still wanted more. Unable to be satisfied with just this, and go all in, until he had tasted every part of their luscious wonderful bodies. 

“Not quite yet,” He said with a small smirk, “There’s still one more trick I want you girls to do for me before I allow either of you girls to get your treat.” 

The girls could only look up at the man with a confused gaze. 

-x- 

The sounds of heavy moans, pants, cries of pleasure filled the air as the girls had continued on to their next session. This time the elderly man had decided to claim the last few holes that were left to fuck. 

Their tight virgin assholes.

With the two sisters lined up side by side, heads down resting against the pillows with their rears raised high into the air and perfectly prostrated before him. This position arguably even better than when he had the two pressed up against one another. He couldn’t hold himself back any longer from claiming the two Strauss siblings and began plundering their back doors. Starting out with Lisanna this time around. And getting a better look at them, he had to admit, these had to be the best pair of asses he’s ever had in his life. From the extremely tight entrance that was forced apart as he entered her from behind, to how her cheeks rippled from each time his hips smacked into her. It truly was a high-quality ass that he was glad to be able to take before anyone else.

He didn’t just stick with Lisanna though, wanting to make sure that Mirajane got the same equal amount of attention he was giving her sister. He would pull out and plunge his cock into her as well. Taking her anal virginity in one swift manner as he started pounding away at her. All the while making sure to use his and fingers to fill up Lisanna’s to keep the girl tide over until it was time for him to go back to her. And it was an alternating routine that he would keep doing between both sisters. Forcing them both to teeter between the precipice of pleasure and needy frustration. Something the man found himself enjoying a lot more than he expected himself to. 

As for the girls, Mirajane and Lisanna were slowly losing it. Gripping the sheets and biting into the pillows underneath them, both mages were unable to do anything but accept the man’s vigorous pounding along with his merciless teasing. Their bodies whining whenever they felt him pull his cock out to stir up their fellow sister before either one could really begin to get going. But it was still somehow enough to get them to squirm and cum powerful all over the elder’s bedsheets. 

_ ‘T-Too much, it’s… too much… f-for me…’ _ Lisanna mentally though, moaning behind the pillow while her eyes started rolling up into her skull. 

_ ‘H-How can this old man f-fuck so…’  _ Mira couldn’t even finish her thoughts as she arched her back, feeling the man finishing off inside of her ass. Her teeth ground together with the piece of pillow cloth clenched tightly between them. The man grunted as a few more pumps passed before moving to fill up Lisanna as well. Finally ending with him stroking himself and covering the two girls with a fresh coat of his thick seed. All over Lisanna’s chest and stomach and Mira all over her face and large rack. The two barely conscious at this point in time.

“Now, now girls, don’t fade on me now,” He grinned, spreading their asses to get a nice good look at his handiwork, “The night’s still young, let’s enjoy ourselves even more.

-A few Hours Later-

“Whew, that was utterly draining.” 

After what had been quite possibly the most intense 3 hours of his life. The elder Magnoilian resident was laying on his bed, hands behind his head, recovering from his magnificent fuck session he had with these two girls. Speaking of…

Mirajane and Lisanna were further down at his crotch, licking and slurping thoroughly all over the member without any hesitation or restrain. Their once vibrant blue eyes now a little dull, showing off how much they had been broken by the powerful cock they were currently worshipping before them. 

“Hm?” A grey eyebrow was raised as the man witnessed an interesting phenomenon. Lisanna’s entire body began to glow with before dying back down. Revealing something surprising to him, the girl being entirely naked, save for a pair of white panties.” 

“Well now… what do we have here?” He muttered with some interest, “Young lady, would you happen to be a mage by any chance?” 

Lisanna, who had been suckling on the man’s balls, giggled. Flashing him a wink and a peace sign, pretty much confirming his suspicions. Mira, took this chance to explain, pulling his dick out of her mouth -which was quickly seized by Lisanna- and smiled up at him. 

“We are,” She giggled cutely, “What you saw for the entire night was my sister’s take over magic. Which gives her the ability to transform in various animals, gaining their overall abilities.” 

Now that was something he hadn’t been expecting, to think, the entire time he had spent in the company of two lovely sisters. He had actually been fucking mages as well, what a small world this turned out to be. 

Actually, now that he thought about it…

“Hey girls, I have a little proposal,” The two looked up at him, blinking, “How would you two feel about joining my guild?”

Lisanna blinked some more, “Huh?”

“Eh? You have a guild?” Mira looked at him surprised until she and Lisanna shielded their eyes from the sudden poof of smoke occurring before them. 

“Of course I do,” The voice spoke from within the smokescreen. 

When the smoke cleared up it revealed the elder again. Only this time, there was a major difference to his overall appearance. Instead of him being over 7 feet tall in height, his body had shrunken down to a mere 4 feet at best in height, stunning the two girls. Stroking his bushy mustache, the season man gave them a warm friendly grin. 

“I am, after all, Makarov Dreyer, the Master of the Fairy Tail Guild.” 

.

.

.

.

**_-X-_ **

**_‘And that was our first ever Halloween with Master Makarov’_ **

**_-X-_ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_._ **

**_-Fairy Tail: Present Time-_ **

We soon find ourselves fast forward back to the present where a certain barmaid was opening her lovely deep blue eyes. Having finished recalling in her mind, a wonderful memory of her and Lisanna’s first time spent with the Fairy Tail Guild Master.

Since that fateful day, a lot had changed for the Strauss sisters. While they didn’t get the candy they had been promised at the beginning of that night. What they walked away with was something a lot better and more gratifying. It was actually pretty funny when the beautiful mage/idol thought about it. Even though she and her sister been had lied to by that man that night. A huge part of her couldn’t bring herself to be mad at the small man. The way he fucked both her and Lisanna that night, making them experience a type of pleasure that no other guy would ever be able to replicate. It was absolutely indescribable to the ivory haired woman. 

She had to admit though, she had been really surprised when she had witnessed his true at the end of the night. She genuinely believed he was a 7-foot tall giant of an old man. But that only turned out to be the result of his Giant Magic that he utilized every Halloween for his costumes. But even despite that, when he returned back to normal. Let’s just say, not even had ‘shrunken’ with him when he reverted back to his normal size; if you caught the girl’s meaning. If anything, he just managed to prove that, small or not, body size didn’t mean anything to him when it came to being an excellent lover to them. His stamina, only seemed to grow as the years went on, instead of diminishing. Much to her surprise, yet internal pleasure and delight. 

_ “Mira, would you be a dear and come to my office, will you? Your sister is in need of some ‘help’ with a few things.”  _ Came Makarov’s voice from within a Communication Lacrima. 

Speak of the devil. 

“Coming Master,” Giggled Mira, an eager smile forming on her lips as she quickly left the bar and made her way to the upper levels of the guild where her beloved Master was awaiting her. 

Inside the office, Makarov was going through some paperwork at his desk with a grin on his face. While he normally despised doing these things, especially on Halloween night. Tonight was a different matter all together thanks to his cute proficient little  _ ‘Assistant’ _ currently down on her knees in front of him. 

Glancing down from his paperwork, he could see Lisanna hard at work taking care of his erect member. Happily bobbing her up and down while using her chest to massage his cock. Her skills, having grown by leaps and bounds since the first time they had done it with each other. Noticing her Master’s gaze, she looked up and give the old man a cute wink, giggling despite the cock currently stuffed in her mouth. At that moment, a knock on the door was heard and Mira could be seen entering the office with a pleasant smile on her face. 

“You called for me?” She asked; though it wasn’t really a question. And more of a simple formality, to hide the real unspoken question between the two. 

How may I serve you, Master? 

“Your sister requested you help her out in dealing with my ‘Not so little’ problem,” He chuckled, noting how the younger Strauss perked up at hearing her sister currently in the room at the moment, “Why don’t you come on over and lend your sister a hand?” 

No sooner had he gave his order, Mirajane was already in the process of taking off her clothing, “Right away Master,” Purring out the last word as her dress pooled around her feet. Wasting no time in making her way over to the desk and slipping under it and stationing herself right next to her sister. Taking her breasts and smothering her Master’s cock alongside her sister. Lisanna smiling as she pulled herself off her Makarov’s dick and giving her older sister’s a deep, sloppy kiss. Letting the older Strauss moan as she got a taste of her Master’s pre on her sister’s tongue. The two siblings working their tits on the old Mage’s cock on autopilot as they made out. 

-Makarov’s P.O.V- 

“That’s my girls…” I smirked, groaning pleasure as I leaned back in my chair. Tossing aside my papers as I watched my lovely little sluts tend to me. Who cared about paperwork when you have two hot mages worshipping your dick like it was a gift from the Gods? 

To think it’s been how many years since I took these girls in as my loyal slaves. And during that time, their love and devotion towards me had only grown more intense. Sometimes I feel they can’t live without me in the end, not that I found to be a bad thing; Heavens no. I adore how much and how far they were willing to go for me. It just helped spice up the sex life we managed to forge over the years. And by God were these girls creative with their fantasies. Good thing I’m the head of one of the most powerful guilds in Fiore, and not some average old man. Otherwise, I would’ve been worried about not being able to handle my two slutty little nymphos

Speaking of the guild, I might as well see how the rest of my girls were doing. 

Peering into my surveillance Lacrima, I watched as the rest of my girls walking about and conversing with one another. I didn’t just stop with Mirajane and Lisanna, subjugating these two beauties motivating me to stake some more claims with girls in my guild and even those that looked to join my family. Give ‘em a taste of the ol’ charm I used to have back in the day, and still do if the Strauss sisters are any indication. And with the help of Mira and Lisanna…  _ ‘persuading’  _ some of the more hesitant of the batch. I managed to build up an S-Class harem, that most men my age would KILL to have. This being another Halloween where I had closed off the guild to the public, allowing me and my girls to indulge in depravity.

And I have to say, I approve of the costumes my girls chose for Halloween this year. 

Like for example Erza, who was parading about in a skimpy two-piece maid outfit. For a woman who liked to project and rave on about modesty and morals. She had no problem flaunting off her body off in such slutty clothing. And considering some of the ‘armor’ she likes to wear in combat, that’s saying something. Seriously, with how little her ass was covered and how tight her chest looked, one sneeze was all it took to give the rest of the girls a nice view of her goodies. 

But I supposed that was nothing to the succubus outfit Cana currently had on at the moment. Which in all honestly somehow was even LESS than what Erza had on. Leaving the sexy brunette walking around essentially naked, with her tits bouncing animatedly and her ass shaking with each and every step she took. . . . good think Gildarts wasn’t around to see his daughter looking like this. 

Even I doubt I would be able to take on that raging force by myself. 

Anyhoo, on to the next girl, Levi, and Wendy. Aka, proof that you didn’t need to have a voluptuous body to have some sex appeal. I must admit, I didn’t expect either of them to take a page out of Lisanna’s book and cosplay as animals for this Halloween. Seeing Levi and Wendy dressed up as a pair of cute puppies somehow managed to make them look both sexy and cute in their own ways. The half-naked appearance caused by their very revealing costumes managed to help show off and emphasize their petite frames. Really with how similar both blunette’s looked; if I were any senile, I would’ve assumed that these two girls were practically sisters. 

Even Lucy and Juvia had eventually warmed up to the idea of dressing provocatively for Halloween. Though it did take some persuasion (and a bit of force on Erza’s part) to get them to concede. But I felt it was truly worth it, especially with that belly dancer outfit Lucy had on. I could honestly stare at those huge and wonderful tits jiggling around in that top for hours. But that’s not to say that Juvia had slacked in her get-up either, cosplaying as a sexy slave. Which given her submission from what Lucy and the others told me about and what I’ve seen for myself, fit her perfectly. 

So many lovely women in spectacular costumes to play with, and yet, so little time to have my fun with all of them before the night is over. But I wouldn’t let that stop me, I’m Makarov God Damn Dreyer, and there wasn’t any way I was going to let a bunch of girls with less experience and stamina than me show me up. By the time the evening would be over, I’ll make sure each and every one of them will be left cum stuffed and delirious with pleasure for the next week. I did it for my two best sluts before me, and I can do it for those girls as well.

Speaking of…

“Ngh!” Damn, these girls really have improved, I never thought that they could get me to cum this quickly in my long life. I couldn’t keep myself from cumming and showering their faces in my load. Making their appearance ten times better in my personal opinion. 

Not that it would stay on them long at all. They must’ve had a cum addiction because the moment they were covered in my seed. They started licking the other clean of my spunk, giving a whorish grin as they looked up towards me. Their expression screaming that they were looking forward to more of attention along with my cock resting in between their chest. 

“All in all, it was looking to be a wonderful Halloween night, after all.” 

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this commission story be sure to check out my other works. And check out my Twitter for future updates. 
> 
> https://twitter.com/Ace70Black


End file.
